Gloyd's Ghostly Trick
Gloyd's Ghostly Trick is the fifth short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Gloyd: ...And every year on the date of the accident, it walks again to warning to others. Plunging into a gap and shreiking like a soul. *Rancis: Gloyd, what are you talking about? *Gloyd: The Ghost Racer. My Pit Crew member saw it last night. *Rancis and Swizzle: Where? *Mr. Litwak: Asked Rancis and Swizzle. *Gloyd: He didn't say. Oooh! It makes my legs wobble to think of it! *Rancis: Pah! *Mr. Litwak: said Rancis. *Rancis: You're just a silly little prankster! I'm not scared! *Gloyd: Rancis didn't believe in your ghosts. *Mr. Litwak: said Gloyd, the next morning. His pit crew member laughed. *Candy Corn: Neither do I. It was just a pretend ghost story. *Mr. Litwak: Gloyd is disappointed. That evening, he came back from the Random Roster Race. Gloyd knew where he was, even in the dark. *Gloyd: Candy Corn Field crossing, we shan't be long now. *Mr. Litwak: He liked running at night, the road hummed and the traffic light shown green. But a broken cart filled of flour lay ahead, Cornelious Cobb has just gone for help. Gloyd's Kernel broke the cart into pieces, flour flew everywhere, he ran quickly to a nearest traffic light. Gloyd's pit crew member explaimed what had happen. *Chief Marshmallow: I would see to it. *Mr. Litwak: Said the chief marshmallow. *Chief Marshmallow: But you better clean Gloyd while people think he's a ghost. *Mr. Litwak: Gloyd chuckled. *Gloyd: Let's do pretend I'm a ghost and scare Rancis and that will teach him to say I am a silly little prankster. *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle was promised to help. Rancis was getting ready for bed. *Swizzle: Gloyd had an accident! *Mr. Litwak: Cried Swizzle. *Rancis: Poor racer! *Mr. Litwak: Said Rancis. *Rancis: Botheration and that means I will be tired! *Swizzle: They clear the road for you in the morning but something worst! *Rancis: Out with it, Swizzle, I can't stay up all evening, It need my beauty rest. *Swizzle: I just saw something! *Mr. Litwak: Said Keswick. *Swizzle: It-it-it look like Gloyd's Ghost! It-it-it says it was coming here to w-w-warn us! *Rancis: Peah! Who cares. Don't frightened, Swizzle. I'll take care of you. *Gloyd: Oooooooooh! Oooooooooooh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooh! Let me in! Let me in! *Mr. Litwak: wailed Gloyd. *Swizzle: No! No! Not by the hair of my headdy, head, head! *Gloyd: I'll Chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in. *Rancis: Oh dear. *Mr. Litwak: Exclaimed Rancis. *Rancis: It's getting late! Oh! Oh! I have no idea. Oh! I must find Mr. Rocky Road! *Mr. Litwak: It was morning and Rancis arrived. *Swizzle: Where have you been? *Mr. Litwak: Asked Swizzle. *Rancis: Ah, well, *Mr. Litwak: Said Rancis. *Rancis: I knew you'll be sad about Gloyd and I will... I didn't like to intrut. I slept in my room and... Oh! Sorry, can't stop. Gotta get ready for today's race. *Mr. Litwak: Gloyd had a non-worst of adventure and it was still enjoying himself enomusly, he had heard anything. *Gloyd: Well, well, well. What did you know about that? *Swizzle: Anyone will think. *Mr. Litwak: Chuckled Swizzle. *Swizzle: that our Rancis has just seen a ghost!